


Vuoto x Vendetta

by M_Fanfic



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fights, Gen, Strategy & Tactics, Suspense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Fanfic/pseuds/M_Fanfic
Summary: Di fronte a Kaito morto, Neferpitou mette KO Gon per usarlo nello scambio di ostaggi con Komugi. In seguito ci sarà un'effettivo scontro strategico conto Pitou, a cui parteciperanno Gon e Killua. Lo stile narrativo cerca di imitare l’opera originale, specialmente nelle spiegazioni delle strategie, molto dettagliate.





	1. Formichimere

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Cya50ow.jpeg)

**[ENG version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668630/chapters/67707365#workskin) **

PROLOGO

\- Pitou ha appena finito di curare Komugi, nel frattempo Meruem e Netero stanno combattendo nel deserto.  
\- Gon e Pitou si dirigono verso il Castello di Peijin, in cui si trova Kaito.  
\- Killua decide di badare a Komugi in modo da poterla usare successivamente per fare uno scambio di ostaggi con Pitou. Questo serve ad impedire che Pitou uccida Gon.  
\- Lo scontro tra Netero e Meruem finisce, le guardie vanno a curare Meruem, con il quale poi tornano al palazzo reale.  
\- Killua e Pahm escogitano il piano di portare Komugi nei sotterranei.  
\- Meruem va nei sotterranei dove c’è Komugi, mentre Pahm esce e incontra Killua che le chiede come sta Gon.

Rispetto alla storia canonica ci sono stati 2 cambiamenti:  
\- Pouf non fa la falsa telefonata a Pitou per fargli credere che Komugi sia al sicuro.  
\- Pitou e Gon impiegano più tempo per arrivare al Castello di Peijin, perché Pitou è costretta ad andare alla stessa velocità di Gon, il quale è abbastanza lento.

  
INIZIO

Pahm e Killua fuori dalle mura del palazzo reale.

Killua: come sta Gon?

Pahm controlla con il suo potere e vede Gon con Pitou che corrono nella foresta, con il Castello che si intravede tra gli alberi.

Pahm: stanno per arrivare al Castello.

Killua si mette a riflettere su cosa potrebbe accadere e poi si rivolge a Pahm, un po’ preoccupato.

Pahm: che cosa hai intenzione di fare?

Killua: ascolta, io ora andrò da Gon mentre tu dovrai assicurarti che tutti i nostri compagni si allontanino il più possibile dal palazzo reale.

Pahm: va bene, ma il re ormai non può sopravvivere, che cosa ti preoccupa?

Killua: potremmo non essere ancora al sicuro… non ho tempo di spiegare, fidati. Ora devo andare.

Killua si dirige verso il Castello usando la Velocità Divina.  
Pahm invece va ad evaquare la zona dai suoi compagni, anche con l’aiuto dell’abilità Nascondino di Knov.  
Killua ha dovuto usare molto la sua abilità Velocità Divina per proteggere Komugi da Pouf, ed ora è quasi scarica.

Gon e Pitou arrivano al Castello e si dirigono verso Kaito.  
Qui gli eventi sono gli stessi della storia originale, riassunti di seguito:  
\- Pitou chiede il nome a Gon.  
\- Pitou dice a Gon che le dispiace, e che Kaito è morto.  
\- Gon si colpevolizza per la morte di Kaito, mentre Pitou si cura il braccio.  
\- Pitou dice che deve tornare al palazzo reale.  
  
Gon si alza e inizia a sprigionare un’enorme quantità di Nen, ma Pitou non si spaventa, anzi rimane ferma ad osservarlo con espressione seria e sguardo coperto.  
Mentre Gon sta espandendo la sua aura, gli tornano in mente all’improvviso alcuni ricordi di quando era bambino:  
\- Gon che va nel territorio della Volporsa.  
\- La Volporsa madre che lo attacca, con alle spalle il cucciolo.  
\- Kaito che taglia la Volporsa con un colpo di spada.  
\- Il cucciolo arrabbiato che va ad attaccare Gon con l’intenzione di ucciderlo, e Gon che sta fermo a subire i colpi perché è dispiaciuto.

Questi brevi ricordi fanno avere un’intuizione a Gon, che lo porta ad urlare di rabbia.  
Pitou è sempre ferma nella stessa posizione.  
Gon prepara il suo Jajanken più forte, simile a come aveva fatto di fronte a Morel ma con più Nen, e si scaglia con un salto verso Pitou.  
Gon riesce a colpire Pitou sulla guancia, facendole anche sputare leggermente del sangue, ma Pitou continua a non reagire, rimanendo in piedi ferma.  
Gon atterra, e prepara un altro Jajanken. Il suo volto diventa ancora più arrabbiato.

Gon: avanti, combatti! lo so che stai solo fingendo!

Compare un’immagine nella mente di Gon, di Pitou che sta usando il suo potere su Komugi.

Gon: sei stata tu ad uccidere Kaito!

Compare un’immagine nella mente di Gon, con Kaito torturato dal potere di Pitou.  
Gon sferra il secondo attacco contro Pitou.  
Questa volta però Pitou lo schiva senza troppi problemi, e mentre Gon sta sferrando l’attacco in aria, Pitou lo colpisce molto forte sulla nuca, facendolo svenire.  
Quando Gon subisce il colpo, rivede nei ricordi la scena di Kaito contro Pitou poco prima di svenire per un colpo simile alla nuca sferrato da Killua.

Pitou: mi dispiace, ma la prossima volta che ci incontreremo dovrò ucciderti.

Pitou ha già capito che il piano di Killua è fare lo scambio di ostaggi, quindi non può ancora uccidere Gon.  
Pitou esce dal Castello e si mette a correre per tornare al palazzo reale.  


Pitou pensa: se Gon dovesse risvegliarsi mentre sono al palazzo reale causerebbe solo problemi, è meglio lasciarlo qui, anche se devo trovare un modo per usarlo come ostaggio.

Mentre Pitou sta riflettendo, il suo Nen percepisce qualcosa di molto veloce che sta andando verso il Castello; è Killua.  
Anche Killua percepisce il Nen di Pitou, e questo gli fa perdere la concentrazione, e disattivare la Velocità Divina.  
Piutou si accorge che quello percepito era l’umano che doveva badare a Komugi, ma Komugi non è con lui; questo le fa fare uno scatto velocissimo che la porta direttamente di fronte a Killua, in mezzo alla foresta.  
Killua e Pitou si sono incontrati a circa metà percorso, dal palazzo reale a Castello.

Killua pensa: merda! dovevo raggiungere il Castello e usare lo Zetsu per nascondere la mia presenza, mentre era concentrata a combattere con Gon. Ora dovrei usare la Velocità Divina, ma potrebbe riuscire a colpirmi con qualche stratagemma… non ho abbastanza informazioni su di lei!

Pitou alza lo sguardo, e con una espressione omicida chiede a Killua:

Pitou: dove si trova Komugi?  


Killua decide di assecondarla e di dirle la verità, cercando di rimanere il più serio possibile, e senza fare riferimento a Meruem, il quale è avvelenato e destinato a morire.

Killua: Komugi sta bene, si trova al sicuro nei sotterranei del palazzo reale, nella stanza ***, con un mio compagno che la sta tenendo d’occhio.

Pitou osserva Killua con attenzione e poi inizia ad avvicinarsi a lui con una faccia ancora più omicida.

Killua pensa: oh no! che si sia accorta che stavo nascondendo qualcosa.. ora che faccio!?… non dovrei rivelare le abilità dei miei compagni, ma non ho altra scelta

Killua: ti avviso che un mio compagno è in grado di osservare sia me che Gon a distanza, e se dovesse succederci qualcosa allora…

Pitou espande la sua enorme aura omicida, tutta in direzione di Killua prima che possa finire la frase, continuando a camminare verso di lui, e Killua è talmente spaventato che non riesce a fare nulla, anche provare a scappare è troppo rischioso in quel contesto.  
Pitou si ferma di fianco a Killua, e gli dice

Pitou: mi stai nascondendo qualcosa…

Killua capisce che Pitou ha intenzione di ucciderlo, specialmente se dovesse cercare di scappare...

Killua percepisce che Pitou ha intenzione di ucciderlo, specialmente se dovesse cercare di scappare.

Pitou: ma…

Pitou disperde la sua aura, e ricomincia a camminare.

Pitou: quello che hai detto sembra essere la verità…

Killua tira un sospiro di sollievo, ma è ancora paralizzato.

Pitou: Gon è nel Castello svenuto, ma sappi che… se dovessi scoprire che hai cercato di fregarmi in qualche modo, allora…

Pitou riutilizza di nuovo la sua aura, con sguardo estremamente omicida e anche un po arrabbiato.

Pitou: non c'è bisogno di spiegarti cosa succederà… vero?

Pitou si gira e ricomincia a correre verso il palazzo reale.  
Killua, dopo essere rimasto per un po’ fermo, riparte anche lui per andare da Gon.

Killua pensa: cazzo! sono rimasto nuovamente fermo senza fare nulla… però il mio obiettivo ora non è fermare Pitou, devo pensare a Gon!

Killua e Pitou impiegheranno circa la stessa quantità di tempo per raggiungere i rispettivi luoghi.  
Nel frattempo, da quando Killua è partito, al palazzo reale tutti gli hunter se ne sono andati sotto indicazioni di Pahm, e si è verificata quella parte della storia canonica in cui Komugi e Meruem muoiono giocando a Gungi.

Pitou arriva al palazzo reale ed espande il suo Nen in superficie (non è in grado di espanderlo sottoterra).  
Pitou si rende conto che al palazzo reale non c’è nessuno, ed inizia a preoccuparsi, sapeva però che Meruem era andato altrove, e Komugi poteva trovarsi comunque nei sotterranei.  
Pitou corre velocissima nei sotterranei, e seguendo le indicazioni di Killua, arriva davanti alla stanza in cui si trova Komugi; percepisce che qualcosa non va, ma si fa coraggio e apre la porta.  
Si ritrova di fronte a Komugi e Meruem entrambi morti, che si tengono per mano.

[cambio scena]  
Gon si risveglia stordito, si guarda in torno e poi vede il corpo di Kaito morto.

[](https://i.imgur.com/WmgDdP3.jpg) | 

[cambio scena]  
Pitou passa per le 5 fasi dell’elaborazione del lutto.  
Prima fase, la negazione/rifiuto che si traduce in una enorme disperazione, come quella che avevano provato le altre 2 guardie reali quando avevano ritrovato il corpo del re carbonizzato.  
Pitou urla di dolore, con le lacrime agli occhi, sia per la morte fisica del re, sia per la morte dell’ideologia di re che le guardie reali si erano fatte all’inizio.  
Pitou però accetta la morte ideologica del re, rispetto alle altre guardie che hanno cercato invece di nascondere (o uccidere) Komugi; questo però non toglie che sia comunque molto triste.  
  
---|---  
  
Seconda fase, la rabbia.  
In questa fase Pitou espande il suo Nen al massimo, più di qualsiasi altra volta, arrivando anche a percepire l’esterno del palazzo reale.  
Con volto esageratamente pieno di rabbia, ma anche con le lacrime, si sposta velocemente all’esterno delle mura, dove sono ancora presenti delle persone ipnotizzate, e incomincia a colpirle.  
Potrebbe ucciderle tutte in poco tempo, ma decide di colpirle una alla volta per sfogare a pieno la sua rabbia.  
Dopo aver ucciso circa 40 persone, le inizia a tornare in mente quello che aveva appena visto nei sotterranei, e anche quando Meruem le ha detto di proteggere Komugi.  
Pitou sapeva che Meruem voleva proteggere a tutti i costi Komugi, un’umana, e il fatto di uccidere umani in modo casuale poteva risultare offensivo nei confronti della volontà del re… era come se Pitou vedesse una possibile Komugi negli umani che stava uccidendo casualmente.  
Anche il fatto che Meruem sia morto soddisfatto, facendo quello che desiderava di più, toglie ulteriori motivi di vendetta a Pitou.  
Pitou non voleva accettare queste cose, in modo da poter sfogare la sua rabbia, ma lentamente finì per doverle accettare.  
Dopo aver ucciso in totale circa 100 persone, si fermò ma era ancora arrabbiata e addolorata.

Terza fase, contrattazione.  
Sfortunatamente, l’esperienza che Pitou ha avuto con Kaito le aveva già fatto capire che non c’è modo di riportare in vita un morto, quindi questa fase non fa altro che aumentare la negazione e la rabbia.  
Pitou istintivamente si mette a correre velocissima, allontanandosi dal palazzo reale, come se volesse scappare da quella realtà; non c’era altro che potesse fare.

[cambio scena]  
Killua arriva all’ingresso del Castello.

[cambio scena]  
Pitou inizia a ridurre la velocità della corsa, capendo che anche scappare è inutile.

[cambio scena]  
Killua corre dentro il Castello, fino a raggiungere Gon, trovandolo di spalle, in ginocchiato e rivolto verso il corpo di Kaito.

[cambio scena]  
Pitou rallenta fino a fermarsi, e poi cade in ginocchio come Gon.

[scena finale]  
Quarta fase, la depressione.  
Scena di Gon e Pitou, entrambi nella stessa posizione, con occhi persi nel vuoto e lacrime.  
Le lacrime non stanno scendendo, sono quelle rimaste da un pianto precedente.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/uvGs8sj.jpeg)

  


ZENO ZOLDYCK PARLA AI LETTORI

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/McQExWd.jpg)

"non ci credi? certo che può succedere"

"la realtà non ha protagonisti, specialmente se sei un hunter"

"fare una valutazione sbagliata del nemico può portarti facilmente alla sconfitta, se non alla morte"

"Gon è stato completamente sconfitto perché non ha voluto accettare una realtà innegabile" (la morte di Kaito e la forza di Pitou)

"poteva fare un giuramento? Certamente, ma qualcosa lo ha fermato, un ricordo del passato, una delle rare volte in cui ha commesso un errore, pentendosi del suo comportamento, grazie anche agli insegnamenti di Kite..."

"hm!? anche Netero ha perso?"

"No! Netero conosceva bene le sue capacità e quelle del nemico, proprio per questo ha considerato la propria morte come parte del piano per sconfiggere la sua preda"

"era certamente un hunter molto forte, ma anche lui stava invecchiando e attendere altro tempo lo avrebbe reso solo più debole"

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/NhwVmDI.jpeg)

"Meruem e Netero sono come lo yin e lo yang."

"sbagliato di nuovo! non sono allo stesso livello, questo concetto è molto più profondo e complesso di un semplice paragone tra avversari"

"vediamo, lo yang (parte bianca) potrebbe essere la coppia Komugi-Meruem, che assieme hanno raggiunto la massima felicità e soddisfazione… anche se poco dopo (punto nero) sono morti"

"lo yin (parte nera) può essere invece la coppia Gon-Pitou, finiti entrambi a provare una massima tristezza e delusione… ma almeno (punto bianco) sono ancora vivi entrambi… **per ora** ".  


  
LA STORIA CONTINUA

Gli hunter che hanno partecipato nella lotta contro le formichimere si sono riuniti in un hotel.  
Gon è in un altra stanza. Quando Killua gli parla, Gon risponde, ma ha ancora lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Killua va nella stanza in cui ci sono gli altri hunter, con la TV accesa che parla del palazzo reale.

Pahm: come sta Gon?

Killua: sembra non si sia ancora ripreso del tutto

Killua, con del risentimento ma senza mostrare tristezza: sarei dovuto essere con lui in quel momento

Pahm attende un po’ e poi chiede a Killua

Pahm: riguardo a Pitou, che fine ha fatto? le autorità non sembrano averla localizzata, siete riusciti a sconfiggerla?

Killua: Pitou era un avversario estremamente forte, lo avevo già notato dal nostro primo incontro e avevo previsto la possibilità che Gon non sarebbe riuscito a batterla da solo, obbligandoci ad usare lo scambio di ostaggi.  
Il re era destinato a morire e, prima o poi, Pitou lo avrebbe scoperto.  
Le possibili reazione di Pitou che mi sono venute in mente erano 4:  
Prima possibilità: accettare la morte del re e andare per la sua strada, come hanno fatto le guardie della regina quando è morta. Questa è la meno probabile, considerando il legame tra le guardie e il re.  
Seconda possibilità: portare avanti le ultime volontà del re. L’ultima volontà del re era quella di curare la donna, che però è morta assieme al re.  
Terza possibilità: rimanere in uno stato inerme, fino ad un’eventuale morte naturale. Questo è quello che può succedere in alcuni formicai se muore la regina.  
Quarta possibilità: dedicare la sua vita alla vendetta contro gli umani.  
Questa quarta possibilità è il motivo per cui vi ho detto di allontanarvi il più possibile dal palazzo reale.

Pahm: quindi ora Pitou potrebbe essere da qualche parte ad uccidere umani!?

Killua: ne dubito, la vendetta contro gli umani le avrebbe fatto uccidere tutti quelli presenti all’esterno delle mura del palazzo reale. Andando per esclusione, la più probabile è la terza possibilità, ma finché non verrà trovata dobbiamo stare attenti… la sua vendetta potrebbe anche non essere l’uccisione casuale degli umani.

Alcune scene conclusive della saga:  
\- Gon con gli occhi persi nel vuoto, che guarda fuori dalla finestra.  
\- Il deserto dove è esplosa la rosa dei poveri.  
\- Il palazzo reale dall’esterno.  
\- Le mani di Meruem e Komugi strette l’una con l’altra.  
\- Pitou in mezzo alla foresta, inquadrata dall’alto, con gli occhi persi nel vuoto e distesa a terra (come se dalla posizione in ginocchio si fosse accasciata sul fianco).

 **2 anni dopo…** [[capitolo successivo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669617/chapters/67710367#workskin)]


	2. Gon e Killua vs Pitou - Parte 1

_Nei capitoli successivi verrà spiegato come si è arrivati alla situazione descritta in questo capitolo._

2 ANNI DOPO…

Gon e Killua sono cresciuti un po’ ma il loro aspetto non è molto diverso da quello che avevano 2 anni prima.  
Si trovano in una strada sterrata nella foresta; è notte e c’è la luna piena con qualche nuvola.  
Gon e Killua sono rivolti nella stessa direzione, con Gon davanti e Killua dietro.  
L’espressione di Gon è seria con gli occhi persi nel vuoto; Killua è serio.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/HjmSGiw.jpg)  
Gon stringe entrambi i pugni, mentre Killua utilizza l’abilità Velocità Divina. Dall’aura di Killua, a forma di elettricità, parte un piccolo fulmine che va a colpire l’aura di Gon.  
Di fronte ai due, si vede l’ombra di qualcuno che si sta avvicinando.  
Attorno al corpo di Gon iniziano a comparire delle piccole scosse elettriche, e tutto d’un tratto Gon viene circondato dall’aura di Killua, come quando usa Velocità Divina. Killua a quel punto si mette sulla difensiva.  
L’ombra che si stava avvicinando, lentamente rivela ciò che nasconde.  
Si vedono delle scarpe blu, dei capelli bianchi, una coda, delle mani a forma di zampe e infine degli occhi rosso sangue; è Pitou.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/oQFQhtx.jpg)  
Gon stringe i pugni e inizia a preparare due Jajanken.

 _Descrizione abilità_  
Gon e Killua hanno migliorato le abilità che già avevano, ed imparato alcune nuove tecniche.  
\- Velocità Divina condivisa: permette a Killua di far usare la Velocità Divina ad un suo alleato. Per usarla, l’alleato deve sincronizzarsi con l’aura di Killua e non essere troppo lontano. Per mantenere tale sincronizzazione serve molto allenamento, inoltre l’alleato deve anche sopportare delle scariche elettriche.  
Tale abilità necessita anche un’elevata concentrazione da parte di Killua, per questo motivo solo una delle 2 persone soggette a Velocità Divina può compiere movimenti complessi. Viene usata principalmente per correre veloce in 2 o per scontri con 1 solo avversario.  
Condividere la Velocità Divina comporta anche un grosso consumo di carica elettrica a Killua.  
\- Doppia Jajanken: consente a Gon di preparare contemporaneamente 2 Jajanken nei suoi pugni.  
Spostare l’aura del copro metà a destra e metà a sinistra riduce il tempo di carica delle Jajanken, anche se considerate singolarmente risultano meno potenti rispetto la Jajanken caricata su un solo pugno.

Gon: sasso, carta, …  


Pitou espande il suo Nen verso Gon e Killua per analizzarli, e si accorge che Gon sta concentrando l’aura nei suoi 2 pugni, rendendolo vulnerabile nel resto del copro, mentre Killua non sembra intenzionato ad attaccare.  
Pitou si accovaccia, ritira il Nen all’interno del suo corpo, e spicca un balzo verso Gon, cercando di colpirlo con il braccio sinistro allungato, e gli artigli uniti.  
Gon schiva l’attacco spostando il corpo a sinistra e prende con il braccio destro il braccio sinistro di Pitou.  
Pitou si prepara a sferrare un attacco con il braccio destro, ma Gon più veloce, colpisce con il pugno sinistro Pitou alla faccia, facendola alzare verso l’alto, e facendole mancare il colpo con il bracco destro, che sfiora la testa di Gon.

Gon: sasso!

Gon vuole sbatterla al suolo, ma Pitou con la sua grande agilità riesce a girare il bacino e ad appoggiare un piede a terra, che usa poi come appoggio per liberarsi dalla presa.  
Gon fa uno scatto all’indietro e ricomincia a preparare 2 Jajanken.

Gon: sasso, carta, …

Pitou pensa: non mi aspettavo fosse così veloce… vediamo fino a che punto può arrivare.  


Pitou si lancia di nuovo contro Gon, ma questa volta prova a colpirlo lateralmente con il braccio destro e la mano aperta.  
Gon schiva nuovamente l’attacco all’indietro, ma Pitou lo ha previsto, quindi piega il braccio destro per sferrargli una gomitata a sorpresa dal basso.  
Gon riesce ad incrociare le braccia per pararsi, ma viene sbalzato molto in aria.  
Pitou salta, arrivando più in alto di Gon, per colpirlo da sopra.  
Sferra un colpo con il braccio sinistro e la mano aperta.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/cmR9T6y.jpg)  
Gon usa il braccio destro per prendere la mano di Pitou e stringerla. Pitou ne approfitta, e stringe anche lei la mano sinistra per bloccare il braccio di Gon e, con il braccio destro, vuole colpire Gon dall’alto sul collo, con le dita unite, pensando che in questo modo Gon non avrà modo di difendersi.

Gon: forbici!

Gon con il braccio sinistro, crea una spada di Nen riuscendo a parare con fatica l’attacco di Pitou.

Pitou pensa: non male, però rimani comunque in svantaggio.

Pitou rafforza un po’ i muscoli delle braccia e le usa per spedire Gon al suolo molto violentemente. Gon è riuscito ad evitare gli artigli di Pitou e ad attutire la caduta, grazie ai suoi rilessi, ma ha comunque subito dei danni.  
Nel mentre Pitou atterra, Gon ha già iniziato a caricare altri 2 Jajanken.

Gon: sasso, carta, …

A Pitou sta dando fastidio il fatto che Gon riesca a schivare i suoi colpi, quindi questa volta ha intenzione di colpire Gon con un attacco a ripetizione ravvicinato, e si lancia verso Gon.  
Gon percepisce questa intenzione di Pitou, quindi fa un giro su se stesso creando una circonferenza elettrica che cade al suolo, e poi ritorna a caricare le 2 Jajanken.

 _Descrizione abilità_  
La tecnica usata da Gon utilizza l'En, e consiste nel creare un'area attorno al proprio corpo, contenente l’aura di Killua, la quale permette a Gon di percepire l’attacco nemico nel momento esatto in cui esso entra in tale area.  
Questa abilità però funziona solo se Gon non esce dall’area.

Pitou arriva di fronte a Gon.  


Gon: forbici!

Gon crea due spade di Nen e inizia a scambiare dei colpi velocissimi a ripetizione con Pitou. Gon punta principalmente a deviare i colpi di Pitou fuori dall’area elettrica.  
Pitou continua a colpirlo sempre più velocemente, poi ad un certo punto nota una distrazione di Gon.  
Pitou sfrutta la distrazione per colpire lateralmente Gon con il braccio sinistro. Gon riesce a parare il colpo, ma non a deviarlo.  
Mentre Gon sta tenendo fermo il braccio sinistro di Pitou, questa sferra un attacco con il braccio destro alle gambe di Gon.  
Gon è costretto a fare un balzo per evitare il colpo di Pitou, ma così facendo perde l’appoggio.  
Pitou imprime una grossa forza al braccio sinistro per spingere in aria Gon, fuori dall’area elettrica, riuscendo di fatto ad annullare quella tecnica.  
Mentre Gon è in aria

Pitou pensa: questa velocità inizia ad essere una scocciatura...

Pitou fa uno sguardo omicida verso Killua perché ha intenzione di attaccarlo mentre Gon è in aria.  
Killua percependo il pericolo usa lo Snake Awakens.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/hWukH53.jpeg)  
  
_Descrizione abilità  
_\- Snake Awakens: in questo stato Killua usa le sue braccia come una frusta, aumentandone la velocità e la forza. La forza aumenta modificando le sue mani, le cui unghie diventano come artigli. Questa abilità viene usata con Assassin Mode.  
\- Assassin Mode: abilità in cui Killua pensa solo ad uccidere l’avversario, e rimane attiva fino a quando lo uccide. Nei 2 anni di allenamento ha imparato ad usarla anche in modo difensivo, cioè pensa ad uccidere solo chi lo attacca, e si interrompe dopo un po' di tempo che nessuno lo attacca.

Pitou parte alla carica verso Killua, e quando lo raggiunge inizia a colpirlo a raffica.  
In questo caso sia Killua che Pitou, non pensano a deviare i colpi, piuttosto a ferire l’avversario, e a schivare.  
Entrambi causano strappi nel vestito dell’altro, ma senza mai causare ferite.

Pitou pensa: ha meno forza di Gon, ma è più veloce e preciso, inoltre ogni volta che cerco di colpirlo nei punti di appoggio, lui ne approfitta per mirare ai miei punti vitali, facendomi indietreggiare.

Nel mentre Pitou pensa a queste cose, Killua nota una distrazione e riesce a causare una piccola ferita al collo di Pitou, la quale fa subito un balzo indietro.  
Assassin Mode di Killua gli ha impedito di pensare ad altro, come invece ha fatto Pitou, permettendogli di colpirla almeno 1 volta.  
Pitou osserva Killua con uno sguardo normale, ha notato la ferita sul collo, ma ha anche capito che è solo superficiale, come se niente fosse.  
Gon all’improvviso arriva alle spalle di Pitou, e le tira un calcio da destra, Pitou alza il braccio destro per pararsi e viene sbalzata via.  
Da come si para sembra che Pitou si sia fatta colpire apposta per spostarsi di lato.

Gon: hei! sono io il tuo avversario.

Pitou capisce che Gon si è arrabbiato per ciò che lei ha fatto, e che ora sembra voler fare sul serio; Pitou ritorna a fare la faccia omicida sorridente.  
  
Gon prepara 2 Jajanken veloci e scaglia un colpo a terra, mentre Pitou gli si stava avvicinando.  
Questo solleva della polvere che Gon vuole usare per nascondere la sua presenza con l'In.  
Pitou avvolta dalla polvere si ferma e pensa

Pitou pensa: capisco, vuole provare un attacco a sorpresa.

Pitou prova ad usare le orecchie, ma non sente nulla perché Gon è estremamente bravo nel muoversi senza far rumore, quindi concentra il Nen sugli occhi e così vede una sagoma che si sposta.

Pitou pensa: bene, riesco a percepirne la presenza, anche se in modo molto lieve; mi basta attende il suo attacco per colpirlo di sorpresa.

Gon si sta muovendo attorno a Pitou, ma ad un certo punto si ferma ed inizia a concentrare l’aura in un punto.

Pitou pensa: hm! concentrando l’aura in quel modo diventa facile capire dove si trova.

Iniziano a comparire più sfere di aura concentrata, una dopo l’altra in fila, formando un cerchio attorno a Pitou.  
Pitou a questo punto si mette allerta.

Pitou pensa: potrei espandere la mia aura e attaccarlo per prima, ma potrebbe trovare qualche stratagemma per evitare il colpo… meglio attendere un suo passo falso quando attacca.

Le aure rimangono ferme per un po’, poi una di esse inizia a muoversi velocemente verso Pitou, la quale però riesce a schivarla facilmente e a sferrare un attacco, con cui la taglia a metà.

Pitou pensa: capisco, ha creato varie sfere di Nen, in modo da farmi credere che lui sia una di queste…

Le sfere di aura concentrata, una alla volta vengono sparate, verso Pitou la quale però le schiva facilmente, riuscendo anche a tagliarle con i suoi artigli.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/NwuVIX6.jpg)

Pitou pensa: vuole distrarmi quando in realtà il suo obiettivo è…

Pitou percepisce un aura lieve che molto velocemente le si avvicina da una direzione diversa dalle sfere di Nen.  
Pitou, con agilità e velocità incredibile, colpisce di sorpresa nel punto in cui si trova l’aura lieve di Gon,  
[](https://i.imgur.com/PIsW7M9.jpg)  
ma in quel momento scopre che anche quella era una sfera di Nen, solo molto più debole.  
A quel punto Pitou ritorna all’erta, e decide di cambiare strategia espandendo la sua aura nell’area dove c’è la polvere, ma si accorge che Gon non c’è.

Pitou pensa: cosa!? che sia sottoterra!?

Pitou attende qualche istante, ma poi le viene un dubbio.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/OcZ2cwU.jpeg)  
Pitou scaglia due colpi velocissimi con le braccia per togliere la polvere, e quando la polvere si disperde, vede Gon che sta preparando 1 Jajanken a molta distanza da lei, circondato da uno strato più spesso dell’aura di Killua.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/DkrDCBa.jpeg)

Pitou sorpresa pensa: ha aumentato l’aura del compagno attorno al suo corpo, e si è allineato per farmi credere che lui stesso fosse Killua, lasciandomi qui ad attendere un suo passo falso, che però non hai mai avuto intenzione di fare!

Lo sguardo di Pitou ora inizia a farsi anche arrabbiato, oltre che omicida.  
Pitou espande il suo Nen in modo da avere sempre Gon sottocchio ed evitare che succeda di nuovo una cosa simile.

 _Descrizione abilità_  
\- L’espansione del Nen di Pitou le permette di tenere sotto controllo l’avversario, sapendo sempre esattamente dove si trova, ma riduce anche il Nen nel suo corpo, quindi le sue difese.  
Decide di usare questa tecnica in combattimento solo quando è sicura che il Nen rimasto nel suo corpo è sufficiente a proteggerla dai colpi avversari; rimane una tecnica rischiosa e tende a non usarla mai in tal modo.  
\- Gon ha imparato, nei 2 anni di allenamento, ad utilizzare le sue capacità Nen dell’emissione per muovere dell’aura fuori dal suo corpo, anche se può farlo per breve tempo, e breve distanza.

Gon sta preparando un Jajanken con il braccio destro, e Pitou ha ormai capito che durante quella mossa Gon rimane fermo, ed è anche molto debole nel resto del corpo, quindi lo attacca abbastanza in fretta cercando di perforarlo con il braccio sinistro.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/XlrgINF.jpeg)

Pitou pensa: attaccandolo a sinistra, dovrà schivare alla sua sinistra, in tal modo potrò colpirlo nella parte scoperta del corpo.

Gon schiva nuovamente il colpo di Pitou, similmente a come aveva fatto all’inizio.  
Pitou si prepara ad attaccarlo con il braccio destro alla schiena scoperta, questa volta facendo in modo di colpirlo anche se Gon dovesse provare a scaraventarla a terra, come aveva fatto all’inizio.  
Gon allunga il dito indice, che contiene gran parte del Nen concentrato sulla punta.

Gon: pungiglione!

Gon colpisce il centro della mano sinistra di Pitou, che lui sa essere un punto sensibile per molti felini, utilizzando anche l’elettricità di Killua.

 _Descrizione abilità  
_\- Pungiglione: è una nuova variante di Jajanken, nella quale Gon concentra l’aura in un solo dito, per infliggere un danno maggiore in un punto preciso, ed anche con minor consumo di aura. Gon deve però decidere un po in anticipo di usare il Pungiglione al posto che le altre tecniche, perché richiede del tempo per concentrare l’aura nel dito.  
Rimane comunque difficile capire se Gon userà Pungiglione o un altra tecnica, perché mentre lo carica le dita si trovano all’interno del pugno.  
\- Gon e Killua si sono messi d’accordo prima del combattimento per far si che Killua utilizzasse l’elettricità proprio in quel tipo di attacco, alla mano di Pitou.

Il colpo di Gon invia un impulso elettrico fortissimo al cervello di Pitou, che rimane stordita, bloccando il suo attacco.  
Gon non sa quanto Pitou impiega per riprendersi da un colpo simile, quindi si allontana velocemente e prepara un altro Jajanken con la mano destra.

Gon: sasso, carta, …

Quando Pitou si riprende, il suo istinto animale la fa diventare molto arrabbiata, considerando il tipo di colpo subito.  
Pitou si mette istintivamente a 4 zampe, con la bocca che un po' ringhia, e attacca Gon, correndo in tale posizione, e spostandosi ripetutamente per rendere il suo attacco imprevedibile.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/26itqVf.png)  
Pitou fa un balzo velocissima verso Gon, a mani unite e dita chiuse (coprendo i punti deboli).  
Gon prova a schivare il colpo a sinistra ma viene comunque colpito di striscio, ricevendo una ferita abbastanza profonda lungo tutta la pancia.  
Pitou ha anche rinforzato maggiormente le parti del corpo che Gon avrebbe potuto colpire da quella angolazione con il braccio destro, mentre stava saltando.  
Gon toglie la mano sinistra dal pugno, la quale ha del Nen concentrato, e afferra la coda di Pitou mentre era ancora in volo.

 _Descrizione abilità_  
Gon, mentre caricava la Jajanken, stava concentrando del Nen anche nella mano sinistra, davanti al pungo, senza farlo notare.

Gon stringe la coda di Pitou con il Nen, arrivando quasi stritolarla, utilizzando anche una scarica elettrica tramite l’aura di Killua.  
Da notare che, la coda di Pitou non ha un esoscheletro come il resto del corpo, per questo Pitou ha percepito molto il danno.  
Tutto ciò blocca il volo di Pitou, che si ritrova estremamente stordita, più di prima.  
Gon prende la coda con entrambe le mani mentre Pitou è in aria, e inizia a farla girare come una trottola, tramite la Velocità Divina (Gon si è allenato per evitare di rimanere stordito dopo tale mossa).  
Gon poi salta in alto e la sbatte molto forte al suolo di schiena, causando una piccola "esplosione" con rispettivo cratere, e facendo in modo che il colpo facesse rimbalzare un po Pitou per aria.  
Gon gli va subito sotto e la colpisce alla schiena con un colpo di Nen non molto forte, con il solo scopo di farla volare per aria.  
Mentre Pitou vola per aria, Gon si mette a preparare un Jajanken e questa volta sembra usare più aura delle precedenti (ha anche più tempo per caricarlo).  
Pitou doppiamente stordita sia dalla scossa alla coda sia per la trottola, mentre sta cadendo fa in tempo a riprendersi, riuscendo per poco a girarsi con le 4 zampe verso Gon.  
Quando sta per raggiungere Gon sprigiona un’aura estremamente omicida e piena di rabbia, più di qualsiasi altra volta.

Gon: Sasso, carta, …

Pitou aumenta i muscoli delle braccia, le apre ed unisce le dita, perché ha intenzione di usarle come una forbice velocissima per tagliare Gon a metà, appena arriverà a terra.

Gon: Sasso!

Pitou capisce quale mossa Gon sta per usare, e infatti riesca a schivare facilmente il colpo di Gon.  
Nel momento in cui Pitou dovrebbe tagliarlo, il suo istinto però la fa fermare un istante, come se qualcosa la preoccupasse, ma poi continua comunque l’attacco.  
Questa breve interruzione, le fa calare la mira ma riesce comunque a colpirlo alle gambe, che vengono tagliate entrambe.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/WDA9DXZ.jpg)  
Pitou atterrata accovacciata, e sorride con uno sguardo estremamente soddisfatto, poi alza lo testa, ma subito cambia espressione diventando stupita e leggermente arrabbiata.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/89evn4w.jpeg)  
A distanza vede Gon con la mano aperta verso di lei, e si accorge di aver tagliato una figura fatta di Nen, che poi scompare.

 _Descrizione abilità_  
\- Clone: Gon e Killua hanno imparato un’abilità combinata appositamente per lo scontro contro Pitou.  
Con questa abilità Gon usa l’emissione per far uscire una parte della sua aura, che servirà a creare il guscio, mentre Killua usa le sue capacità di trasmutazione per fare assumere a quell’aura la forma di Gon.  
Gon quando crea il clone, si sposta usando l'In, in modo da far credere al nemico che sia rimasto nella posizione del clone.  
La precisione di Killua, fa in modo che il guscio del clone necessiti di poca aura, ma ci sono molti difetti: il clone dura pochissimo, non può muoversi, e non è ben definito.  
In un contesto normale, un nemico capirebbe subito che non è Gon.  
\- Baro: Gon nella Jajanken dice che userà una certa abilità mentre invece ne usa un’altra. Non è una vera abilità.

Gon ha barato dicendo "Sasso" anche se la mossa era "Carta", durante la quale ha fatto uscire l’aura per creare il Clone, spostandosi indietro con l'In.  
Il tutto ha avuto successo principalmente perché:  
\- il terreno di scontro aveva ancora della polvere sollevata da quando Pitou era stata scaraventata a terra.  
\- Pitou voleva così tanto colpire Gon, che non ha pensato ad altro.

Pitou pensa: istintivamente devo essermi accorta che quello era un clone e forse anche dello spostamento di Gon, e questo mi ha bloccata per un istante…

Pitou si alza lentamente, tornando in piedi.  
La parte animale di Pitou la spinge a voler giocare con le sue prede, avendo la consapevolezza però di essere sempre in vantaggio; in questo scontro invece Pitou sta iniziando a pensare di essere lei quella con cui Gon sta giocando (pur non avendo ricevuto nessun vero danno, rispetto a Gon).  
Questo pensiero la spinge a fare un’espressione esageratamente omicida, arrabbiata e un po' anche eccitata.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/ZmqXYKn.jpeg)

[→ [capitolo successivo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669617/chapters/67710425#workskin)]


	3. Gon e Killua vs Pitou - Parte 2

Pitou fa un’espressione esageratamente omicida, mista a rabbia e leggermente anche eccitata.  
Gon inizia a preparare un altro Jajanken con il braccio destro e dice rivolto a Pitou

Gon: bene, vedo che fai sul serio.

In quel momento Pitou ha un’intuizione, ritornando seria e preoccupata  


[](https://i.imgur.com/qr3lcPk.jpeg) | 

Pitou pensa: ha notato la mia distrazione!? e che senza di essa lo avrei ucciso?… ora che ci penso, se è riuscito a schivarmi è stato merito anche della polvere causata dal precedente attacco… che è riuscito a sferrare perché ero arrabbiata per il colpo ricevuto alla mano… significa che aveva previsto tutto questo!? ma a quale scopo? non ho ricevuto effettivi danni…  
è la stessa sensazione che ho provato quella volta (riferita a quando proteggeva Komugi)… però questa volta.  
  
---|---  
  
Pitou ritorna con la faccia omicida di prima: non c’è nulla a trattenermi.

Mentre Pitou pensava a queste cose Gon stava continuando a caricare il suo colpo.

Pitou pensa: non è il momenti di distrarsi!

Pitou osserva Gon: hmm ancora quella mossa… se provo ad attaccarlo frontalmente trova il modo di schivarmi e contrattaccare… dovrei attendere che sia lui a farsi avanti, ma sta sempre lì fermo a concentrare l’aura… in tal caso… lo obbligherò ad attaccarmi!

Pitou espande l’aura fino a percepire Gon e Killua, che è un po lontano.  
Pitou si accovaccia, e poi si lancia di faccia verso Gon, con le braccia indietro e pronte a colpire; nel mentre, sposta il Nen nelle braccia, riducendolo sulla faccia.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/cJNuRnU.jpeg)

Pitou pensa: possono succedere solo 2 cose:  
1) Gon schiverà l’attacco a destra o sinistra: in tal caso lo colpirò con una delle mie braccia, tagliandolo a metà. Schivare verso l’alto sarebbe svantaggioso per lui, dato che non ha appoggi.  
2) Gon cercherà di colpirmi: in tal caso, non solo la testa è il punto migliore in cui colpire una formichimera, ma ho anche ridotto il Nen in modo da spingerlo ad attaccarmi proprio li. Se decidesse di attaccare, non potrebbe mai farsi sfuggire un’occasione simile, e a quel punto io saprò già come contrattaccare.

Pitou arriva di fronte a Gon a tutta velocità.

Gon: Sasso!

Gon sferra un colpo fortissimo, dritto sulla guancia sinistra di Pitou, più forte di quello che lei si era aspettata… ma prima di essere scaraventata via, con il pugno che preme sulla faccia, Pitou apre gli occhi che sono come quelli di quando ha tagliato il braccio a Kaito.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/gaDRBbb.jpg)  
Per la prima volta Gon cambia leggermente espressione (come se fosse sorpreso, in modo negativo) quando vede lo sguardo di Pitou.  
Anche l’istinto di Pitou la blocca nuovamente per un attimo, ma questa volta è sicura grazie al Nen che il corpo è quello del vero Gon, quindi si riprende subito e mentre si sta staccando dal pugno di Gon, con estrema velocità usa le sue braccia per tagliare il braccio a Gon.  
Pitou viene sbalzata via molto velocemente da una grossa esplosione di Nen.  
Pitou vuole continuare a tenere sotto controllo Gon e Killua con il suo Nen, ma vuole anche utilizzarne il meno possibile per tale scopo, quindi vole fermarsi.  
Pitou ritira il Nen per attivare Doctor Blythe.

Pitou pensa: devo usare Doctor Blythe per fermarmi… anzi! Ho un’idea migliore.

Pitou fa una capriola all’indietro mentre è in volo, e pianta a terra i suoi piedi, riuscendo a fermarsi, con la faccia rivolta verso il basso a destra.  
La sua guancia ha ricevuto dei danni, e perde leggermente sangue, ma rimangono danni molto superficiali; le torna in mente quando è stata colpita da Meruem per averlo "insultato".  
[](https://i.imgur.com/ateNCYi.jpeg)

Il braccio di Gon cade a terra e questo a Gon fa ritornare alla mente Kaito quando lo ha difeso, e poi Kaito morto con il corpo pieno di ciccatrici.  
Killua vede cosa è successo e pensa alla stessa cosa, capendo che questo può essere solo svantaggioso per Gon.

Killua: Gon!!!

Killua vorrebbe avvicinarsi a Gon, ma è indeciso perché non vorrebbe essergli di intralcio nel combattimento.  
L’espressione di Gon rimasta seria fino a quel momento, inizia a diventare sempre più arrabbiata.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/nUa2u9U.jpeg)  
Gon con sguardo serio e arrabbiato, prende il braccio tagliato e con la Velocità Divina corre verso Pitou; Killua lo vede e decide di correre anche lui per cercare di fermarlo, ma evita di disattivare la Velocità Divina su Gon, perché ciò lo svantaggierebbe molto contro Pitou.

Pitou nel frattempo, mentre ha la faccia rivolta verso il basso

PiFtou pensa: come pensavo, ha scelto di colpirmi la faccia, probabilmente pensava di riuscire a sbalzarmi via prima del mio contrattacco.

Gon fa un balzo in alto verso Pitou e urla:

Gon: Pitou!!!

con il braccio sinistro alzato, mentre impugna il braccio destro tagliato.  
Pitou, si riconcentra sullo scontro, spalanca gli occhi e rivolge lo sguardo verso Gon, con faccia sorridente e molto eccitata per lo scontro.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/qSPJeMi.jpeg)  
Pitou espande subito il suo Nen notando che Gon ha perso la concentrazione, e anche che gran parte del Nen di Gon è concentrato sui piedi.  
Pitou ha un’idea, e decide di usare la tattica precedente per spingere Gon ad attaccarla in faccia.  
Pitou sposta il Nen nelle braccia, soprattutto nelle mani, attaccando prima con la mano destra.  
Gon grazie alla sua agilità, riesce a usare la gamba per deviare il colpo di Pitou; Killua da lontano capisce che è un momento critico e deve aiutare Gon a qualsiasi costo, quindi lancia una scarica elettrica alla mano di Pitou quando viene colpita.  
Successivamente Pitou attacca con il braccio sinistro e Gon fa la stessa cosa di prima, deviando il colpo, con anche la scarica elettrica.  
A questo punto Gon concentra l’aura rimasta in due punti:  
\- in grandissima parte nelle zone vitali, principalmente al centro del corpo, in modo da poterlo spostare velocemente se dovesse servire.  
\- in parte nel braccio sinistro, riuscendo a farla andare poi nel pugno del braccio destro che sta tenendo.  
Il Nen dalle gambe di Gon è svanito quando ha deviato i colpi, e Pitou questa volta è rimasta stordita poco rispetto a prima, perché aveva previsto la scarica elettrica, proteggendosi maggiormente le mani con il Nen.

Pitou pensa: come immaginavo, ha deviato le mie due braccia colpendole anche con una scarica elettrica, per diminuire il danno di un mio contrattacco immediato, e ora vuole sfruttare il suo braccio tagliato per colpirmi a distanza in faccia, rischiando il meno possibile, per poi magari scappare con l’abilità che gli dà velocità… ma non ha considerato una cosa!

Pitou si piega sulla sinistra, alza la gamba  
[](https://i.imgur.com/vFcVujo.jpeg)  
e colpisce Gon nella pancia con il suo piede destro, che ha anch’esso gli artigli.  
Il piede era scoperto perché prima gli si sono rotte le scarpe quando ha piantato i piedi per terra, ma proprio perché i piedi erano un po’ sottoterra, Gon non si è accorto del pericolo che essi rappresentavano.  
Inoltre il piede, essendo sottoterra, ha disperso prima la carica elettrica, permettendo a Pitou di attaccare con la gamba immediatamente dopo aver subito le scariche elettriche. Pitou aveva deciso di fermarsi piantando i piedi a terra proprio per un’eventualità simile.

Gon si accorge del colpo di Pitou e, sebbene riesca a spostare il Nen nel punto di impatto, ciò non è sufficiente.  
Gli artigli di Pitou riescono a trapassarlo nella pancia, causandogli una ferita mortale che gli fa lasciare il braccio destro tagliato e che lo fa sbalzare via velocissimo all’indietro.  
Dietro c’è Killua, che da lontano non ha visto perfettamente cosa è successo, ma vedendo Gon volare veloce verso di lui, si è messo in posizione per riceverlo e per attutirgli il colpo.

Pitou pensa: bel combattimento… ma ormai è finita.

Mentre sta abbassando la gamba destra, le sue orecchie si drizzano e con la coda dell’occhio nota qualcosa.  
Spostando lo sguardo, vede il braccio di Gon che si sta muovendo, con il pugno rivolto verso la sua faccia.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/F1B5mmS.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/1hUmqG9.jpg)  
Pitou era ancora un po' stordita per le due scosse elettriche, distratta perché pensava di aver vinto, con il Nen ancora concentrato principalmente sulle mani ed in parte espanso per controllare Gon e Killua, attualmente molto distanti da lei.  
Pitou si sposta indietro per evitare la traiettoria del braccio, e cerca di concentrare il Nen sulla faccia, ma perde l’equilibrio perché è su una sola gamba, tra l’altro un po’ impiantata nel terreno.  
Il pugno inoltre, da solo, cambia istantaneamente traiettoria quando Pitou si sposta, finendo per colpirla dritta in faccia, sbattendola al suolo e causando poi una esplosione gigantesca.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/gol54ak.jpeg) [](https://i.imgur.com/bgU2287.jpg)  
Si crea un cratere nel punto in cui Pitou è caduta a terra, delle piante li vicino si sradicano e si sente un boato estendersi per tutta la foresta, con molti animali che si mettono a scappare via.  
Anche Killua rimane sorpreso e un po' spaventato perché capisce che l’aura sprigionata è di Gon, ma ritiene impossibile che Gon avesse tutto quel potere, pur avendo passato i precedenti 2 anni con lui ad allenarsi. Killua ha paura che Gon, in un momento di rabbia, abbia fatto un qualche tipo di giuramento per avere un simile potere.

L’esplosione termina, rimane un gran polverone e Killua dall’esterno riesce ad intravvedere la sagoma di Pitou stesa a terra; vede anche il braccio di Gon, ancora con il pugno sulla faccia di Pitou, che da alzato cade a terra, di fianco a Pitou.  
Killua subito dopo guarda a basso verso di Gon e vede un grosso buco nella sua pancia, rendendosi conto che la situazione è tragica.

Gon: Killua… scappa!

Killua cerca di sorridere, ma ha le lacrime agli occhi

Killua: ma che stai dicendo! Pitou è stesa a terra, vedi! ora devo solo portarti velocemente ad un ospedale e poi…

Killua sente un tonfo, e la sua faccia diventa molto preoccupata e spaventata, oltre che triste.  
Killua si gira lentamente verso la nube di polvere… vede la sagoma di Pitou che ha un braccio alzato, con la mano appoggiata a terra.  
Successivamente, alza anche l’altro braccio e una gamba; infine alza anche l’ultima gamba, ritrovandosi a quattro zampe.  
La sagoma di Pitou assume anche due occhi rossi luccicanti, visibili attraverso la polvere.  
Killua molto spaventato e con le lacrime agli occhi, per via delle condizioni di Gon piuttosto che per se stesso

Killua: presto, ti devo portare via da qui!

Gon: no, lo hai già capito anche tu, la Velocità Divina dopo questo combattimento si è scaricata parecchio e se la usassi per entrambi, non riusciremmo ad arrivare alla città più vicina… Pitou ci raggiungerebbe.

Killua: no, non è vero! avanti Gon, non sei tu quello che voleva scoprire il mondo, vivendo tante avventure! come puoi dire cose simili…

Gon: Pitou vuole me, se usi la velocità divina puoi riuscire a scappare e ad avvisare l’associazione Hunter!… non preoccuparti

Gon appoggia il braccio sinistro sulla spalla di Killua (riferimento a quando Killua ha calmato Gon mentre Pitou curava Komugi), e con il suo sguardo classico felice dice

Gon: io sopravviverò, e alla fine potremmo andare a scoprire il mondo insieme!

Nel frattempo Pitou ha preso il braccio di Gon, si è alzata su due piedi, iniziando a camminare verso Killua e Gon, fino ad arrivare alle spalle di Killua.  
Killua se ne accorge, si gira, e con sguardo deciso e senza lacrime dice

Killua: mi dispiace Gon, ma non posso abbandonarti! dopotutto in questo scontro Pitou è anche la mia preda.

Killua si trova di fronte Pitou con la faccia estremamente danneggiata, con anche la mandibola slogata.  
Killua di istinto si spaventa vedendo la faccia di Pitou ridotta in quello stato, ma poi ritorna concentrato.  
Pitou, con un braccio si sistema la mandibola, e con sguardo estremamente cattivo (la bocca non può trasmettere molte emozioni in quello stato) dice

Pitou: spostati!

Killua però non si muove.  
Pitou alza il braccio di Gon, ben stretto nella sua mano  


Pitou: non commetterò due volte lo stesso errore!

Killua è un po’ stranito perché sembra che Pitou non stia parlando con lui, e all’improvviso una mano gli si appoggia sulla spalla e lo sposta un po’; è Gon che si è rialzato anche se, con la ferita mortale che ha, non dovrebbe esserne in grado.

Killua: Gon che fai! Non puoi muoverti con una ferita simile!

Gon: te l’ho detto, devi andartene, ci penso io a lei.

Gon inizia a preparare un Jajanken con il poco di aura che gli è rimasta.  
Killua capisce di non poterlo far ragionare e, non potendo distrarsi troppo per via di Pitou, attiva la Velocità Divina su entrambi.  
Pitou fa lo sguardo omicida ed un sorriso che, con la faccia distrutta, la fa apparire estremamente mostruosa e spaventosa.  


**2 anni prima...** [[capitolo successivo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669617/chapters/67710490#workskin)]


	4. Elezione presidente

_Nei prossimi capitoli finirà lo scontro tra Gon e Pitou, con anche alcune spiegazioni sul combattimento (come il braccio tagliato che si muove da solo)._

2 ANNI PRIMA…

Sono passati una decina di giorni da quando Meruem è morto, e lo Zodiaco si è organizzato per scegliere il nuovo presidente.  
Gon si trova ancora in un hotel, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Killua e Leorio partecipano assieme alla prima votazione per il nuovo presidente, ma non succede nulla di particolare.  
Nel mentre, in lontananza, si vede una figura incappucciata con un mantello, rivolta verso la città, che poi scompare velocemente.

Il giorno dopo, di mattina si riuniscono gli hunter per lo spoglio dei voti a cui partecipa Leorio, sapendo che ci sarebbe stato Gin, e avviene una scena simile a quella canonica, in cui Leorio chiede a Gin di parlare con Gon (spiegandogli che Kaito è morto perché ha sottovalutato l’avversario e non per colpa di Gon) ma Gin rifiuta, con le conseguenze raccontate nella storia canonica.  
Al pomeriggio Leorio e Killua escono per andare a mangiare in un ristorante. In cima ad un edificio, c’è di nuovo la figura incappucciata, che li osserva e poi scompare velocemente.  
Leorio e Killua entrano nel ristorante.  
Leorio si side ad un tavolo mentre Killua va al bagno. Nemmeno Killua si è accorto della persona incappucciata che li stava seguendo, perché sta pensando a Gon.  
La persona incappucciata entra nel locale, e nota Leorio seduto di spalle, quindi gli si avvicina, e poi si va a sedere di fronte a lui.  
Leorio stava pensando a Gon, con gli occhi chiusi, e non si accorge che la persona incappucciata gli si è seduta davanti finché non apre gli occhi.

Leorio è arrabbiato per la situazione di Gon, e le scene che lo riguardano sono tutte di tipo comico.  


Leorio: eh!

Leorio si guarda intorno e poi chiede

Leorio: e tu che vuoi?

Incappucciato: devo parlare con l’umano basso, quello con i capelli bianchi.

Leorio pensa: umano? ma come parla questo? forse non conosce bene la mia lingua.

Leorio: ti ho chiesto chi sei?

La persona incappucciata si toglie il mantello: è Pitou.  
Pitou fa una faccia un po omicida, con il sorriso.

Pitou: puoi considerarmi una sua "amica".

Leorio pensa: un’amica di Killua? questa sta cercando di fregarmi, ha lo sguardo da assassina… a meno che!

Leorio con faccia imbarazzata la osserva attentamente.

Pitou: hm?

Leorio: no, ma a che penso! non sembra affatto il suo tipo, potrebbe essere una sua conoscente nell’ambito degli assassini…

Pitou: ti devi incontrare con quel umano, o è andato via?

Leorio pensa: e se fosse una sua nemica? sembra debole, ma magari sta usando l'In per diminuire la sua aura… Killua è comunque molto forte, e non si farebbe sconfiggere in ogni caso, quindi…

Leorio: si, dovrebbe arrivare tra poco.

Arriva il cameriere.

Cameriere: che cosa vi porto?

Leorio: non saprei, tu cosa vuoi?

Pitou: …che cosa avete?

Cameriere, con goccia di sudore: c’è scritto sul menù.

Il cameriere indica il menù, Pitou lo prende e inizia a leggere.

Pitou pensa: quanti nomi strani…

Pitou fa una faccia confusa e ci sta impiegando del tempo per scegliere.  
Leorio nota che ha le orecchie da gatto; pensa che siano un ornamento, simile a quello usato dai componenti dello Zodiaco per indicare una certa personalità o gusti.

Leorio: facciamo così, porti il piatto migliore che avete, a base di pesce, 3 porzioni!

Cameriere: ok, e lei cosa desidera?

Pitou: sono a posto.

Pitou consegna il menu al cameriere velocemente, con poker face.

Leorio pensa: se è un assassina probabilmente avrà anche molti soldi come Killua, e se Killua crede che il piatto costoso lo abbia ordinato la sua amica, potrebbe pure decidere di offrirmi il pranzo!

Pitou si accorge che sta arrivando Killua, il quale però è sovrapensiero per Gon.  
Successivamente, anche Leorio si accorge di Killua e lo chiama da lontano, facendosi vedere.  
Killua si avvicina al tavolo sempre sovrapensiero e quando arriva

Leorio: hei Killua guarda, c’è una tua amica che vuole parlare con te.

Killua: alza lo sguardo e vede Pitou.

Lo sguardo di Killua diventa enormemente sorpreso e spaventato, istintivamente va sulla difensiva, attivando la Velocità Divina.  


Killua pensa: che cosa ci fa lei qui!? questa cosa non ha senso! che sia tornata per cercare vendetta? merda, non posso neanche scappare perché c’è Leorio!

Leorio: hei Killua che succede!? chi è questa qui?

Leorio capisce dalla reazione di Killua che qualcosa non va, ma non capisce esattamente cosa.

Killua pensa: devo capire perché Pitou è tornata qui, poi penserò ad un piano. Leorio ha detto che è una mia amica, ed è meglio se sto al gioco; se dovesse scoprire che è Pitou darebbe di matto.

Killua: queste è… una mia "amica".

Killua pensa: devo contattare l’associazione hunter al più presto.

Pitou capisce le intenzioni ostili di Killua.

Pitou: avanti siediti, e non fare cose strane altrimenti… uccido questo umano (riferita a Leorio).

Killua si spaventa molto, e Pitou nota che Leorio può essere usato come ostaggio.  
Leorio si alza in piedi.

Leorio: hei hei hei! con chi credi di parlare! io sono un hunter quindi vedi di non montarti la testa!

Killua pensa: idiota! smettila di provocarla!

Pitou lo osserva senza fare la minima reazione.  
Leorio e Killua si siedono, con Leorio arrabbiato (in modo comico).

Killua pensa: ora che ci penso, è arrivata qui senza essere notata, quindi sta volontariamente cercando di nascondersi…

Killua: che cosa vuoi?

Pitou: voglio incontrare Gon.

Killua si arrabbia, ma senza farlo notare troppo.

Killua: e perché?

Pitou: hmm… non te lo dico, con faccia sorridente e un po omicida.

Killua pensa: merda! devo assolutamente avvisare Gon… ma se lo avviso e scopre che qui c’è Pitou finirebbe per agire in modo sconsiderato…

Pitou: anche se non me lo vuoi dire, il fatto che tu sia qui significa che probabilmente anche Gon è nelle vicinanze, quindi non dovrei metterci molto a trovarlo da sola.

Pitou ha uno sguardo molto omicida.  
Killua si spaventa ancora di più.

Killua pensa: se dovesse espandere il suo Nen, non solo troverebbe subito Gon, ma noterebbe anche tutti gli hunter presenti alle elezioni.  
Se dovesse fare un attacco a sorpresa, finirebbe in una strage!

Pitou: sai, inizio ad avere fame… e il tuo amico sembra gustoso…

Leorio: eh! prima minacci di uccidermi, e ora ci provi con me? certo che sei strana.

Killua fa una faccia comica sorpresa rivolta a Leorio, ma poi torna subito serio.

Killua pensa: mi sta palesemente minacciando… non ho alternativa.

Killua: mi prometti che se faccio venire qui Gon, non ucciderai nessuno e continuerai a rimanere nascosta?

Pitou con faccia omicida guarda Killua, il quale si spaventa perché pensa che non riuscirà a trovare un accordo con Pitou.  
Arriva il cameriere.

Cameriere: ecco a voi

Leorio: WOOO! che tonno enorme e che profumino! non ho mai visto un piatto così di classe!

Pitou e Killua continuano a fissarsi seri.  
Pitou annusa il profumo sempre seria, poi in un istante passa a mangiare velocissima con le mani tutto il pesce.  
Finisce di mangiare in pochi secondi e fa una faccia comica soddisfatta.

Leorio: COOOSAAA!!? quel piatto era per 3 persone!

Cameriere: hem, questo è il conto.

Leorio: EEEH! come può costare così tanto!?... hei, dato che hai mangiato tutto tu, il conto è tuo!

Pitou: hm? io non ho soldi!

Leorio: EEEEH!… Killua è una tua amica, quindi paghi tu.

Killua sempre serio.

Killua: ho dimenticato in Hotel la tessera per pagare.

Leorio: EEEEEH!

Killua: è una questione importante che riguarda Gon.

Leorio dà al cameriere la sua tessera, e poi guarda quanti soldi gli sono rimasti.

Leorio: MALEDETTA SCROCCONA!

Leorio usa la sua abilità per tirare un pugno a Pitou da sinistra.

Killua: fermo che fai!

Leorio: adesso ti faccio vedere io!

Leorio sferra il pugno alla guancia sinistra di Pitou, la quale però non si muove di un millimetro, con poker face di Leorio.  
Pitou si gira verso il pugno di Leorio e lo colpisce con un dito, come se fosse una biglia.  
Il pugno di Leorio viene spinto fuori dal buco creato con la sua abilità, diventando gonfio e rosso (in modo comico).

Leorio pensa: bastarda! allora fingeva di essere debole trattenendo l’aura, ora capisco la preoccupazione di Killua.

Pitou: considerando che ora sono sazia e che non ho voglia di attirare l’attenzione di umani deboli, accetto le tue condizioni… ma… se qualcuno dovesse attaccarmi per primo, allora non potrei garantirti nulla.  


Pitou fa la faccia omicida, come per intendere che se Gon dovesse attaccarla, allora lo ucciderebbe.

Killua pensa: non posso ottenere più di così… dovrò solo accertarmi che Gon non l’attacchi…

Killua: va bene, chiamo Gon.

Killua telefona a Gon e lo convince ad andare al ristorante. Killua non dice a Gon che al ristorante c’è Pitou, ma Gon capisce dalla voce che qualcosa non va, per questo decide di andarci.  
Killua nel frattempo va a minacciare il capo del ristorante, per fargli mandare via i clienti prima che arrivi Gon, in modo da ridurre eventuali vittime.

Leorio: vai pure Killua, ci penso io a tenerla sotto controllo.

Pitou guarda da un altra parte annoiata.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/LoqSWBD.jpeg)

Dopo un po' Gon arriva ed entra nel ristorante, ma Killua è in un altra parte del locale.  
Gon vede Leorio e si avvicina al suo tavolo, ma poco dopo nota anche Pitou.  
In quel momento, Gon sprigiona un aura immensa e la sua espressione diventa molto arrabbiata.

Gon: Pitou!!!  
[](https://i.imgur.com/VRs3BbP.jpeg)

Leorio capisce dal nome che quella è la formichimera che ha fatto stare male Gon e quindi si alza subito spostandosi vicino a Gon.  
Arriva anche Killua velocissimo, dopo aver sentito l’aura di Gon.

Killua: aspetta Gon! non ha intenzione di attaccarci, vuole solo parlare.

Gon: e questo che vorrebbe dire! pensi davvero che io dia ascolto a quella bugiarda!

Gon ripensa a quando Pitou gli ha detto che avrebbe curato Kaito, ma non era vero.

Killua: se iniziate a combattere, gli altri hunter potrebbero accorgersi di lei e sarebbe una strage… lo sai quanto è forte!

Gon: lo potrebbe fare comunque! non ho intenzione di parlarle con lei!

Pitou: va bene, allora semplificherò le cose, o mi ascolti o uccido questi umani (riferita a Killua e Leorio).  
[](https://i.imgur.com/1kk2zyv.jpg)

Gon si arrabbia sempre di più, con sempre più Nen sprigionato… fino a che, ad un certo punto si ferma, con lo sguardo serio perso nel vuoto.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/DUv8R9x.jpeg)

Gon: che cosa voi?

Pitou: voglio ucciderti

Killua: COSA!? sei una bugiarda!

Gon: aspetta Killua

Pitou: voglio ucciderti, ma ora non sarebbe divertente, dopotutto hai visto com’è finita l’ultima volta, quindi ho pensato di darti del tempo per allenarti, e tra... facciamo 2 anni, combatteremo

Pitou fa una faccia molto omicida.

Killua pensa: è una richiesta strana, se volesse vendicarsi lo avrebbe ucciso subito

Killua: perché fai questo?

Pitou: hmmm… avevo detto che l’avrei ucciso… però non mi piace combattere contro umani deboli, e per essere sicura che ti impegnerai a migliorare, se perderai ucciderò questi tuoi due compagni.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/LWOoShW.jpg)

La faccia di Gon si fa ancora più cupa, ma rimane fermo.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/D5vLxAJ.jpeg)

Pitou: allora che mi dici?

Gon: …

Gon: ti darò la mia risposta domani mattina qui.

Gon si gira e se ne va molto arrabbiato.

Pitou, con faccia omicida e sorridente: hei tu (rivolta a Killua), il nostro patto non dura fino a domani.

Killua fa un'espressione arrabbiata, e poi va da Gon.

Killua pensa: pensavo che la sua ultima volontà fosse proteggere Komugi, ma sembra che prima della morte del re si fosse imposta di uccidere Gon, come se fosse un ordine del re… in tal caso dobbiamo fermarla ad ogni costo!

Leorio molto serio: hei! se ti azzardi a toccare Gon, te la farò pagare molto cara!

Pitou sorride: non mi sembri bravo a "farla pagare".

Leorio si arrabbia di nuovo, perché capisce il riferimento al piatto di pesce, e poi se ne va.

Leorio: maledetta…

Pitou pensa: il cervello di quell’umano (riferita a Leorio) ha sicuramente un buon sapore.

Gon rimase tutto il giorno da solo, nella sua stanza.  
Killua gli portò la cena, appoggiandola fuori dalla stanza.

La mattina seguente Killua andò a chiamarlo; vide che Gon aveva mangiato la cena.  
Gon e Killua uscirono dall'hotel, e andarono ad incontrarsi con Leorio.

Gon: ci ho riflettuto molto ed è meglio che voi due non veniate con me.

Leorio: COSA! non se ne parla! Non ti lasciamo andare da solo da quella li!

Killua si arrabbia e poi prova anche tristezza, perché gli viene in mente quando Gon gli ha detto "(Kaito) non ti riguarda".

Killua: non ti lascerò andare da solo di nuovo!

Gon molto serio: non preoccupatevi, andrà tutto bene, se doveste venire anche voi, potrebbe minacciarvi e farmi perdere la calma.

Gon: fidatevi di me, a Pitou interesso solo io, essere presenti porterà solo a svantaggi.

Killua sa che Gon ha ragione, ma fa molta fatica ad accettarlo.

Leorio: aaaaaahh! e va bene, mi fiderò di te.

Killua: ok, anche io mi fido…

Gon: grazie ragazzi! allora io vado!

Leorio: noi andiamo al comizio elettorale, a dopo!

Quando Leorio e Killua si girano, passano da una espressione normale ad una estremamente seria ed arrabbiata, non con Gon ma per via della situazione; Killua anche un po triste.  
Anche Gon quando si gira, cambia espressione diventando molto seria con gli occhi persi nel vuoto.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/HjmSGiw.jpg)

Leorio, tutto il giorno al comizio, continuerà a rimanere in pensiero per Gon, dicendo che non gli interessano le elezioni e che sta pensando solo a Gon (anche se non può dire esattamente cosa lo turba). Anche Killua, seduto tra gli spettatori, ha uno sguardo da assassino, pronto a scattare con la Velocità Divina, nel caso senta il Nen di Gon o Pitou.  
Gon va all’incontro con Pitou, e per tutto l’incontro Gon avrà la faccia seria.

Pitou: sei arrivato finalmente, allora cos’hai deciso?

Gon: accetto di scontrarmi con te tra 2 anni, ma a 2 condizioni:  
prima, in questi 2 anni sarai sempre sotto mia sorveglianza, non ucciderai umani ed eviterai di attirare l’attenzione.

Pitou: hmmm… per una condizione simile, dovreste almeno farmi avere del cibo simile a quello di ieri.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/OGsNfEH.jpg)

Gon: va bene, non è un problema.

Pitou: il fatto di essere osservata da te mi è irrilevante, quindi sentiamo la seconda…

Gon: dovrai permettere a Killua di combattere con me, e non lo potrai uccidere prima di me.

Pitou: intendi l’umano con i capelli bianchi? avrei preferito uno scontro 1 contro 1, ma effettivamente 2 anni sono pochi per eguagliare il mio livello da solo, e non mi va di aspettare di più… inoltre, avevo intenzione in ogni caso di uccidere te per primo.

Gon: bene, allora affare fatto?

Pitou pensa: mi sembra tutto fin troppo semplice… mi verrebbe quasi da pensare che Gon sapesse già quali sarebbero state le condizioni migliori da chiedere… o forse fa parte di una strategia…

Pitou: sai vero che se cercherai di fregarmi in qualche modo, allora non esisterò ad uccidere…

Gon la interrompe.

Gon: lo so già, non ho intenzione di fregarti… sono diverso da te.

L'espressione di Pitou diventa arrabbiata e anche un po' infastidita, ma alla fine accetta lo stesso.

Pitou: e per il luogo del combattimento?

Gon si alza e inizia ad allontanarsi.

Pitou: vorrà dire che lo decideremo nel corso dei 2 anni.

Pitou pensa: non vedo loro che passino questi 2 anni… avrei dovuto lasciare meno tempo...

Pitou inizia a lamentarsi dell'attesa in modo comico, mentre Gon si allontana con sguardo sempre serio e perso nel vuoto.

Si svolge la storia canonica, con qualche modifica (cioè, Kaito non è resuscitato, e Alluka non esiste):  
\- Gon va da Leorio e Killua, che erano in pensiero.  
\- Gon va con Gin, sull’albero del mondo; parlano anche del fatto che Gon ha intenzione di catturare la preda di Kaito.  
\- Gon scende dall’albero e va con Killua.

Gon: Killua, volevo chiederti scusa come si deve per quello che ti ho detto (riferito alla frase "Kaito non ti riguarda").  


Killua, in modo comico: non penserai che bastino delle misere scuse, eh!?

Gon serio: hai ragione, per questo ho chiesto a Pitou di lasciarti combattere con me… uccideremo la preda di Kaito insieme!

Killua è molto contento di questa cosa, anche perché gli fa capire che Gon è un po' maturato dopo tutta questa vicenda.  
  
Durante i 2 anni:  
\- Pitou ha accettato di essere usata per testare i miglioramenti di Gon e Killua, come se fosse un allenamento.  
\- Durante tali allenamenti, Gon e Killua non usavano mai abilità speciali, cercavano solo di migliorare in capacità base come l’agilità o la forza dei colpi.  
\- Le abilità speciali le allenavano lontani da Pitou, la quale volontariamente non voleva conoscere tali abilità, in modo da divertirsi di più nel combattimento futuro.  
\- In presenza di Pitou, Gon aveva sempre la faccia seria persa nel vuoto.  


[→ [prossimo capitolo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669617/chapters/67710503#workskin)]


	5. Gon e Killua vs Pitou - END

2 ANNI DOPO...

Pitou alza il braccio di Gon ben stretto, e dice: non commetterò due volte lo stesso errore!  


Pitou inizia a far uscire dal suo corpo una grossa quantità di Nen, la quale sta prendendo la forma di uno dei suoi pupazzi Nen.  
Gon e Killua non conoscevano Terpsichora, la bestia Nen che incrementa le abilità combattive di Pitou.

Killua pensa: sta evocando uno dei suoi pupazzi! che sia quello per controllare le persone morte!? forse funziona anche su persone molto indebolite, e lei vuole usarlo su Gon per farlo combattere contro di me!

Gon e Killua si spostano indietro con la Velocità Divina, ma Gon si ferma subito per via delle sue ferite.  
Gon sputa del sangue dalla bocca e si regge a malapena in piedi.  
Ritorna a caricare il suo Jajanken, alza lo sguardo verso Pitou e urla

Gon: Pitou!!! combatti contro di me!

Nel dire ciò sputa ancora dell’altro sangue.  
Pitou ritira il Nen che stava facendo uscire, fa qualche passo avanti per togliere la distanza che Gon e Killua avevano preso da lei, consapevole che Gon non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi ulteriormente, e ricomincia a far uscire il Nen del pupazzo.  
Gon allora abbassa lo sguardo e si arrabbia moltissimo, sprigionando molto Nen, ma comunque non più di tanto considerando il suo stato.  
Killua si mette di fianco a Gon, ma non sa come comportarsi; sa che la cosa migliore sarebbe andare a chiedere aiuto, ma allo stesso tempo non vuole abbandonare Gon ad una morte praticamente certa.  
Nel frattempo Pitou dà forma al suo pupazzo, che è… Doctor Blythe.

Pitou pensa: quel pupazzo! è lo stesso che ha usato per curare Komugi, ma anche quello con cui probabilmente ha trasformato Kaido in una marionetta… e se volesse curarsi!? in questo modo tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto non sarebbe servito a niente!

Killua rinforza i muscoli delle mani pronto ad attaccare Pitou.  
Gon invece alza lo sguardo e dice

Gon: che cosa credi di fare!? tu devi combattere contro di…

Gon a quel punto sviene per aver perso troppo sangue, e cade a terra di lato.  
Pitou si accovaccia e inizia ad usare Doctor Blythe su di Gon.  
Killua fa uno sguardo da assassino.

Killua: fermati subito, o ti uccido!

Pitou: hm? ti credevo più intelligente.

Killua si blocca un attimo, e poi ritorna arrabbiato.

Killua: che vuoi dire!? non vorrai farmi credere che stai curando Gon! ho visto chiaramente la tua aura omicida durante tutto il combattimento! Hai cercato di ucciderlo in qualsiasi momento!

Pitou: se mi uccidi, Gon morirà di sicuro, mentre se mi lasci fare c’è la possibilità che si salvi… non mi sembra così difficile da capire.

Killua si arrabbia molto… però poi pensa

Killua: cazzo! mi sono lasciato trasportare dalle emozioni… pensandoci bene, quando Pitou usa Doctor Blythe rimane indifesa e non avrebbe senso farlo con me nelle vicinanze che posso attaccarla… però non posso attaccarla! Merda, non ho altra scelta, devo fidarmi per forza e aspettare.

Il tempo passa e ad un certo punto Pitou smette di curare Gon e inizia a curarsi la sua ferita.  


Killua: hei! che cosa stai facendo!

Pitou non dice nulla e continua a curarsi.

Killua: hei fermati! non hai ancora finito di curare Gon!

Gon dà un piccolo colpo di tosse e riapre un po gli occhi, allora Killua gli si avvicina.

Killua: Gon stai bene!?

Gon: si… penso di si… cosa è successo?

Killua si mette un po a piangere, ma cerca di trattenersi.

Killua: ora non importa…

Gon però gira lo sguardo: vede Pitou, e poi il suo braccio destro riattaccato, anche se non riesce ancora a sentirlo.

Gon: Pitou!… avevi detto che avresti combattuto con l’intenzione di uccidermi!

Pitou: e l’ho fatto… ma il combattimento è finito prima che io potessi ucciderti.

Gon da sguardo serio e perso nel vuoto, passa ad uno sguardo arrabbiato-comico.

Gon: e questo che vorrebbe dire!? non cercare di fregarmi!

Killua: Gon stai calmo, la tua ferita è ancora grave!

Gon: rispondi Pitou!

Gon cerca di muoversi e rialzarsi, ma Killua lo tiene giù.

Killua: smettila Gon!

Killua diventa serio.

Killua: piuttosto, come hai fatto a dare quel colpo a Pitou? non ti ho mai visto sprigionare un aura simile…

Killua è preoccupato che Gon abbia usato qualche giuramento, e Gon lo ha capito, quindi decide di spiegargli cosa è successo.

Gon: va bene ti spiegherò cos’è successo, in ogni caso una strategia simile non funzionerà di nuovo contro Pitou.  
Per sferrare quel colpo ho usato principalmente 2 tecniche che ho tenuto nascoste a Pitou in questi 2 anni: la compressione del Nen e il Filo da Pesca.

Killua pensa: dare i nomi alle abilità non è di certo il suo forte…

 _Descrizione abilità  
_\- La compressione del Nen: consiste nel comprimere il Nen in un piccolo spazio, mentre viene caricato il Jajanken.  
Il Nen compresso può essere messo all’interno del copro, nascondendolo all’avversario che non sa nemmeno quanto effettivo Nen è stato compresso.  
Il Nen compresso, nel momento in cui si espande, causa un danno estremamente maggiore rispetto al "sasso" che Gon usava 2 anni prima, il quale disperdeva molta aura.  
Una volta compresso il Nen, lo si può tenere anche all’interno del corpo senza usarlo subito, ma più passa il tempo più si decomprime, quindi è necessario usarlo abbastanza in fretta per sfruttarne a pieno il potenziale.  
Per usare tale tecnica bisogna avere grande concentrazione e una grande capacità nel gestire e trattenere l’aura (Gon ottiene queste capacità specialmente quando va in uno stato simile a quello usato per nascondersi da Hysoka).  
\- Filo da Pesca (o FP): è un’abilità con la quale Gon può far uscire dalla sua mano un filo di Nen, molto sottile, con le proprietà del filo da pesca. La prima estremità del filo consiste nell’amo, che si attacca alla superficie colpita, mentre la seconda parte consiste nella canna da pesca, che può essere applicata da Gon in qualsiasi superficie toccata (anche con i piedi).  
Il Nen rappresenta solo il filo; in genere Gon usa il braccio come canna da pesca da cui fa uscire il filo, per colpire in modo estremamente preciso l’obiettivo.  
Il filo Nen di FP, come quello da pesca, è molto sottile ma anche molto resistente, questo fa in modo che richieda un consumo minimo di aura e, allo stesso, tempo per l’avversario è molto difficile notarlo durante un combattimento.  
Gon ha anche aggiunto una proprietà a tale filo per renderlo più resistente: non si rompe se Gon vuole vincere più del suo avversario.  
Una volta applicato il filo a due superfici (di cui una può essere il suo corpo) Gon può fare 3 cose a piacimento: allungarlo, bloccarlo e accorciarlo (come in una canna da pesca).  
Questa abilità ha altre proprietà, che verranno spiegate in futuro.

Nota: durante i 2 anni di allenamento, Gon ha cercato di ridurre lo spessore del filo così tanto da averlo reso quasi impercettibile (simile ad un residuo di aura, facile da notare fuori dal combattimento, ma non durante). Nello scontro inoltre ha creato 4 fili, uno per ogni dito, al posto che solo 1, per renderli ancora più sottili (c’erano anche dei fili dentro la mano, che tenevano chiuso il pugno).  


Killua: capisco, quindi durante il combattimento, tutte quelle volte che hai caricato il Jajanken con la mano destra senza poi usarlo, stavi invece comprimendo l’aura, immagazzinandola per il colpo finale!  


Pitou pensa: effettivamente, l’abilità Jajanken durante tutto il combattimento non è mai stata un vero problema, la usava più che altro per sembrare indifeso e farsi attaccare.

Gon: già…

Killua: riguardo al braccio tagliato, con il primo colpo che hai sferrato alla guancia di Pitou, le hai applicato il FP, collegato alla tua mano destra. Quando poi ti ha tagliato il braccio, venendo spedita lontano, hai allungato il filo.  
Successivamente, mentre il braccio destro era in aria, hai riavvolto il filo e il pugno ha seguito la faccia di Pitou fino a colpirla; in pratica un colpo inevitabile.  
Però se avesse saputo di questa abilità, non si sarebbe fatta fregare, ecco perché nel combattimento l’hai usata solo alla fine.

[](https://i.imgur.com/hTHTCAC.jpg) | 

Pitou con faccia sorpresa: no, non basta questo, anche utilizzando FP per la prima volta me ne sarei potuta accorgere senza problemi.  
Se non me ne sono accorta è perché ero molto distratta; Gon mi ha attaccato subito dopo il colpo alla guancia, e mentre stava saltando ha concentrato molto Nen nei piedi per non farmi badare al braccio tagliato.  
Anche il fatto di aver perso l’equilibrio, e i due colpi precedenti alle mani con le scariche elettriche, sono stati fondamentali per distrarmi in modo sufficiente… aspetta non sarà che… anche quelli facevano parte della strategia!  
L’ho attaccato mentre era in aria perché durante gli scontri precedenti era risultato molto in svantaggio solo mentre era sollevato da terra; anche il colpo che gli ho dato con il piede, credevo che fosse qualcosa di imprevedibile dato che non l’avevo mai usato prima, ma forse Gon mi ha spinto ad usarlo per farmi credere di essere in vantaggio, anche se in realtà serviva per farmi perdere l’equilibrio…  
Se tutto ciò fosse vero, allora fin dall’inizio aveva anche deciso di farsi tagliere il braccio!  
  
---|---  
  
Killua: rimane il fatto però, che il tuo ultimo colpo è stato molto potente… direi troppo potente…

Gon: ho dovuto rischiare per quello, durante lo scontro ho sfruttato tutti i momenti possibili per comprimere ed accumulare aura nel mio braccio destro, con l’intenzione di farmelo tagliare.  
Un braccio tagliato muore e generalmente l’aura contenuta dovrebbe disperdersi, ma può anche succedere che invece si rafforzi diventando molto più potente, dipendentemente dalla determinazione del proprietario.  
Ero convinto che sfruttando la rabbia causata dai ricordi riguardanti Kaito, mentre tenevo il braccio tagliato in mano, sarei riuscito ad imporre una determinazione tale da assicurare il rafforzamento del Nen, con l’obbiettivo di uccidere Pitou.

Killua e Pitou con faccia stupita comica.  


Killua: aspetta!? avevi inserito nel piano anche il fatto che ti saresti arrabbiato!?

Gon: più che altro, volevo creare una strategia che in caso di rabbia mi avrebbe permesso di sfogarmi a pieno… non mi piace dovermi trattenere in certi contesti.

Killua: ma… ma è impossibile che tu abbia organizzato un piano così dettagliato… non sei così intelligente.

Gon si arrabbia in modo comico: hei!

Gon ritorna molto serio: è un piano che ho iniziato a preparare 2 anni fa; ho accettato il patto con Pitou per poterla osservare nei minimi dettagli mentre ci allenavamo, per capire a pieno i suoi punti deboli e comportamenti più frequenti, riducendo al minimo i possibili errori (Gon ha anche notato che istintivamente Pitou attacca più spesso con la sinistra, capendo che il braccio tagliato doveva essere il destro).

Killua triste pensa: ha passato questi 2 anni ad ideare un piano simile…

[](https://i.imgur.com/kCDwvjv.jpeg) | 

Pitou sorpresa e spaventata: ma allora è come pensavo! mi ha tenuto sotto scacco per tutto il combattimento; praticamente tutto quello che ha fatto è servito a farmi credere di aver vinto, per poi scagliarmi un colpo mortale…  
in particolare, prima di ricevere quel colpo ero talmente distratta che non ho fatto in tempo ad accumulare molto Nen sulla mia faccia, e se fosse stato un po' più potente, forse sarei anche potuta svenire.  
Da svenuta, Killua sarebbe stato in grado di uccidermi, tagliandomi la testa… per fortuna non aveva abbastanza potere…  
  
---|---  
  
Pitou ha già ricominciato a curare Gon.

Killua: sei stato fantastico Gon!

Gon sorride e poi dice: a proposito…

Scenetta comica

Gon: da quando in qua gli assassini accettano di morire inutilmente?

Killua: hei! non penserai davvero che ti lasci tutta la gloria, baka!

Gon: avevo preparato un piano tutto articolato!

Killua: ma quale "articolato", hai avuto solo fortuna!

Gon: EEEHH!

Inizianno a litigare, ma Killua nota che Gon è finalmente ritornato quello di prima.  
Anche Pitou, che aveva passato 2 anni con loro mentre si allenavano, nota che Gon sembra cambiato, come se fosse sollevato, come se… come se avesse vinto…

[](https://i.imgur.com/RPI7kuX.jpg) | 

Pitou ha un enorme intuizione: Killua non è scappato con Gon perché probabilmente non aveva abbastanza aura dopo un combattimento simile, quindi l’unico modo che aveva Gon per sopravvivere era Doctor Blythe!  
Forse ha dovuto scegliere se usare abbastanza forza per uccidermi e poi morire, lasciando vivo solo Killua, oppure lasciarmi sopravvivere ed essere curato in modo da poter stare con Killua…  
se fosse così allora… è come se io avessi perso!…  
no aspetta, se fosse così allora Gon aveva previsto anche che io avrei usato Doctor Blythe per curarlo, al posto di uccidere sia lui che Killua, e questo è impossibile! ero pienamente intenzionata ad uccidere Gon fin dall’inizio e durante tutto il combattimento… però…  
  
---|---  
  
Pitou guarda Gon con una espressione che diventa sempre più omicida ed eccitata, per via delle intuizioni che ha avuto riguardo le abilità di Gon.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/BN9YcTB.jpg)  
Killua e Gon percepiscono tale sentimento di Pitou, e si girano verso di lei con faccia spaventata comica.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/hWR8VVy.jpg)  
Pitou si accorge di ciò, e fa finta di niente, con faccia spensierata e goccia di sudore.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/sDJXfW6.jpeg)

Killua, Gon: chi pensi di prendere in giro!

Tornano seri.  


Gon molto serio, ma non con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto iniziale: hei Pitou.

Pitou: hm?

Gon: il nostro patto sarà anche terminato qui, ma mi assicurerò io stesso che tu non vada in giro a causare problemi tra gli umani.

Pitou: hmmm…  
[](https://i.imgur.com/zu2e5q7.jpg)

Gon: e non pensare che ti abbia perdonato per quello che hai fatto a Kaito!

Pitou prima abbassa lo sguardo, e poi lo alza con faccia omicida: beh, spero che tu non lo faccia, così potremmo combattere di nuovo seriamente in futuro.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/LWOoShW.jpg)

Pitou torna con la faccia normale: ma per ora pensa a riprenderti, non voglio che ti rompa… anche tu.

Gon diventa molto arrabbiato, e poi si gira.

Killua sbuffa e guarda Pitou in modo serio, pensando: che cosa avrà intenzione di fare d’ora in poi?

Pitou finisce di curare Gon e i 3 si incamminano verso la città più vicina.  


FINE del combattimento. [[prossimo capitolo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669617/chapters/67710535#workskin)]

  


Curiosità

Killua, nei 2 anni precedenti, è riuscito a farsi dire da suo nonno che Pitou aveva subito un colpo a piena potenza da Netero senza subire alcun graffio. Questa informazione ha fatto capire a Gon che l’unica strategia possibile era quella di spingere Pitou ad abbassare le difese sulla faccia, e colpirla di sorpresa con un sol colpo di tantissimo Nen compresso (quasi tutta l’aura di Gon), in modo da causare una esplosione in grado non di ucciderla (impossibile), ma di farla almeno svenire per un breve periodo di tempo. Una volta svenuta, avrebbe avuto poche difese Nen, e Killua le avrebbe potuto tagliare la testa.

Ci sono solo 2 cose principali che Gon ha previsto in modo errato del combattimento con Pitou:  
1) pensava che dopo averla colpita alla guancia e spinta via, avrebbe usato Doctor Blythe per fermarsi. In questo modo, la scossa elettrica avrebbe avuto pieno effetto sulla gamba di Pitou, e con la scarpa non sarebbe riuscita a infliggere un colpo mortale a Gon.  
Nel combattimento però Gon si è distratto, ripensando a Kaito, e non ha notato che Pitou si è fermata piantando i piedi per terra.  
2) durante il combattimento Gon ha sempre usato un Jajanken meno potente, sia per immagazzinare gran parte dell’aura comprimendola, sia per fare in modo che il Jajanken usato contro la guancia di Pitou fosse abbastanza forte da sorprenderla, ed evitare una reazione troppo veloce.  
Nel combattimento però, Pitou ha reagito abbastanza in fretta da poter colpire Gon al collo (uccidendolo), per questo la faccia di Gon ha cambiato leggermente espressione in quel momento.  
Il fatto che Pitou si sia bloccata per un istante, né Gon né Pitou sanno se è dipeso da Pitou che si è istintivamente accorta del FP, oppure per altro.

Pur avendo sbagliato 2 previsioni, Gon alla fine avrebbe potuto usare più Nen e causare un danno a Pitou tale da farla svenire per poco tempo; Killua l’avrebbe poi uccisa tagliandole la testa.  
Il fatto avvenuto durante il colpo alla guancia però, ha fatto decidere a Gon di comportarsi come ha fatto (usando molto più Nen per difendersi che per attaccare)… la parte più egoista di Gon sperava che Pitou non l’avrebbe curato con Doctor Blythe, in modo da essere sicuro di averla "sconfitta".

Di tutto il piano, Gon ha detto a Killua solo che:  
\- doveva mantenere attiva la Velocità Divina per tutto lo scontro, e stare attento ad un eventuale attacco di Pitou diretto a Killua.  
\- doveva usare la scarica elettrica quando Gon avrebbe colpito la mano di Pitou con il Pungiglione, preso Pitou per la coda, e nel caso le cose si fossero messe male.


	6. Conclusione

La storia fino a questo punto la si può considerare completa.  
Ci sarebbe anche un seguito, ma è molto più complicato e lungo; se lo farò, verrà aggiunto a questa storia.

**Da questo punto in poi possono esserci spoiler del manga Hunter x Hunter e della eventuale fanfiction che farò in futuro.**

Nel seguito Pitou, Gon e Killua andranno nel Continente Oscuro, imbarcandosi sulla Black Whale come passeggeri, e senza interferire nella guerra di successione.  
L’unica differenza con la storia canonica attuale è che, per organizzare tale spedizione, sono serviti 2 anni.  
Sarà una fanfiction complessa perché devo creare una storia per le piaghe che sia abbastanza articolata (interessante), ma anche coerente.  
Vi lascio con la mappa del Continente Oscuro, che ho creato per organizzarmi le idee: [**Mappa Continente Oscuro**](https://i.imgur.com/FRzioRl.jpg).


End file.
